


The Imp and the Angel

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Exasperated Belle, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ruby is herself, Rumple is offended, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shoulder!Belle, Shoulder!Rumple, i'm in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy one-shot about Shoulder!Rumple and Shoulder!Belle. X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imp and the Angel

"This is taking forever. Glare at the customer in front of us!" 

"No! It's not his fault the barista's slow today." 

"She's always slow!" 

The two arguing people glared at each other from across their human's shoulders. The demon dressed in dark red leather and leaning on a pitchfork snarled in exasperation and adjusted his stance, letting up pressure on his mangled foot. 

The brunette angel huffed and sat down crossing her slim legs and straightening her golden halo and pure white dress angrily. 

They both however jumped to attention when the barista, Ruby, tossed her hair saucily before announcing, "Neal Cassidy!" 

Their human moved forward and took the coffee. The girl smirked as Neal discovered the number under his coffee. Ruby winked. 

"The nerve! We're married- doesn't she see the ring?! We should-" 

The angel bounced, "-let her down gently! Good idea, Rumple!" 

"What?! Belle-" 

Neal smiled, "Sorry, I'm spoken for." He held up his hand where his ring glinted before heading outside to his wife's car. The girl sighed but turned back to her work. 

"See? It all worked out." 

"Would've been better if we'd yelled a lot more." 

"Rumplestiltskin!" 

The imp frowned and wrinkled his nose at the angel across from him. Belle sighed and crossed her arms. 

Meanwhile, Neal greeted his wife, Emma, oblivious to the two bickering creatures seated on his shoulders.


End file.
